Fantastic Four (Alternate MCU)
' Fantastic Four' is a 2008 science-fiction action-adventure film based on the long-running comic book series of the same name, created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. The film is directed by J.J. Abrams, and starring John Krasinski, Emily Blunt, Zac Efron, Ron Perlman, Kevin Costner, Wayne Knight, Simon Pegg, Alexis Denisof, and Rufus Sewell. It is the first film in the first phase of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film combines elements of the original origin story for the team and the Ultimate Fantastic Four version. Plot Long-time friends Reed Richards and Ben Grimm have been working on a prototype teleporter together for years, eventually attracting the attention of Professor Franklin Storm, director of the Baxter Foundation, a government-sponsored research institute. Reed is recruited to join them and aid Storm's children, scientist Sue Storm and technician Johnny Storm, into completing a "Quantum Gate" designed by Storm's genius Latverian partner, Victor von Doom. The experiment is successful, and the facility's supervisor, Dr. Elder, plans to send a group from NASA to venture into a parallel dimension known as the "Negative Zone". Disappointed at being denied the chance to join the expedition, Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben use the Quantum Gate to embark on an unsanctioned voyage to the Negative Zone, only to be caught by Victor, who ends up deciding to go with them. The five of them teleport into the Negative Zone, which they learn is a world filled with hostile insectoid creatures. Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben return to their shuttle, which Sue is able to program to bring them back to Earth, and Victor is seemingly killed after he is carried off by winged creatures. The Quantum Gate explodes, altering Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben on a genetic level and granting them superhuman abilities beyond their control: Reed can stretch like rubber, Susan can become invisible and generate force fields, Johnny can engulf his entire body in fire and fly, and Ben develops a rock-like hide which gives him superhuman strength and durability. They are then placed in government custody in order to be studied and have their abilities tested. Blaming himself for the accident, Reed promises to find a cure for them. One year later, the four have been moved into the Baxter Building, the Baxter Foundation's New York headquarters, where Reed has been working with Storm, Elder, and a specially-designed Baxter Foundation repair droid named H.E.R.B.I.E. on a new Quantum Gate, in exchange for the government resources needed to revert the four back to their original forms. Meanwhile, Johnny and Sue have been outfitted with specialized suits designed to help them control their abilities, and are being trained along with Ben to be used as government super-soldiers by General Ross. While working in his lab, Franklin Storm receives an ominous signal, seemingly from the Negative Zone, in a bizarre alien language. Elder helps him to decode it, and they realize that the Negative Zone aliens are planning an attack on Earth. After completing their first mission, taking down a group of Latverian terrorists, Sue and Johnny get into an argument over whether or not they should keep their powers. Now that he can control his abilities, Johnny wishes to use them to become a celebrity. Arriving back at the Baxter Building, they meet up with Reed, who is running some tests on Ben to try and find a way to cure him. Ben tells Reed that it's hopeless, saying he's never going to be normal again. Reed feels guilty, having convinced Ben to go with them into the Negative Zone in the first place. More to be added... Cast *John Krasinski - Reed Richards / Mr. Fantastic *Emily Blunt - Susan Storm / Invisible Woman *Zac Efron - Johnny Storm / Human Torch *Ron Perlman - Ben Grimm / The Thing *Kevin Costner - Franklin Storm *Wayne Knight - Harvey Elder *Simon Pegg - H.E.R.B.I.E. (voice) *William Hurt - General Thaddeus Ross *Alexis Denisof - Annihilus *Rufus Sewell - Victor von Doom *Stan Lee - Willie Lumpkin (cameo) Gallery mr fantastic.jpg|Mr. Fantastic Invisibleblunt.jpg|Invisible Woman HumanTorch.jpg|Human Torch The Thing.jpg|The Thing herbdroid.jpg|H.E.R.B.I.E. annihil.PNG|Annihilus Category:Earth-1199999 Category:Alternate MCU Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Movies Category:Unfinished